


gone.

by Dino_no_ded



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cemetery, Character Death, Feelings, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino_no_ded/pseuds/Dino_no_ded
Summary: Для Наруто очевидно, что ничего не происходит просто так и по обычному желанию не забирается, для Саске, видимо, всё так же кристально чисто и понятно, потому что на его одежде ни одного следа от капель, а лицо сохраняет прежний оттенок, без намёка на покраснения.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	gone.

**Author's Note:**

> данная работы была написана по влиянием песни oliver tree - i'm gone. советую к прослушиванию, чтобы как-то понять чувства и эмоции, которые я хотела вложить в эту работу  
> Чудесная бета - https://ficbook.net/authors/4292272

Наруто уже не раз наблюдал за сгорбившейся фигурой, видя, как под облегающей тканью обрисовываются позвонки и двигаются рёбра при каждом вздохе. Но это впервые никак не ощущается и не подталкивает к каким-то действиям, дабы успокоить, утешить или приласкать. Сейчас же это словно броский взгляд на картину, которая не вызывает в тебе никаких эмоций, чувствуется лишь аморфность и полная нейтральность к происходящему.

Внутри уже нечему сжиматься или напрягаться, понимание пустоты не вызывает страха или расслабления, мельтеша в сознании как должный факт. Желания и стремления мгновенно утонули где-то в озере, запутавшись в водорослях и опрометью спустившись на песочное дно, созерцая мимолётные признаки жизни и тонны мусора. Словно они и сами превратились в мусор, посодействовав разложению юного тела, выкачивая из него последние жизненные соки и биологические жидкости. Наруто не чувствует себя даже оболочкой с пустым пространством внутри, его кожа, подобно шелухе, расслоилась и разлетелась ещё при падении, слой за слоем раздевая его, показывая всему живому практически сгнившие мышцы, разорванные вены и потрескавшиеся кости.

Но если же столь безобразный персонаж упустил практически все мотивы и потребности, то Саске определённо может чего-то желать. Каждое его действие наделено помыслом и должно иметь, хоть и не самое рациональное, но объяснение. Чётко видно, как на чёрных брюках образуются новые мокрые и грязные пятна от влажной и мягкой земли, не ускользают от несуществующего взгляда висящие на нитках пуговицы тёмной рубашки и периодические движения покрасневших от холода пальцев, теребящих эту деталь одежды.

Может, если бы Саске сказал, чего ему хочется, то он бы смог, словно на крючок, зацепить сгусток призрачной материи около него, притягивая ближе к возможности вновь с такой же силой желать и чувствовать. Однако даже фрагменты прошедших эпизодов, сохранившиеся в памяти, никак не способны содействовать этому. Наруто можно было бы назвать воскрешённым мертвецом, которого отчего-то вытолкнули на эту встречу с того света, не заботясь об отсутствии психологических факторов, только вот он не был и им. Собственным взглядом Наруто мог оценить себя как летающую пыль в солнечных лучах, образовывающую силуэт какого-то юноши, сидящего на земной поверхности. Саске, вероятно, не может даже приблизительно сказать, что именно он из себя сейчас представляет, так как силы свыше не позаботились и о возможности созерцать его.

Насколько позволяет сознание, Наруто думает, что он неправ, принимает как должное, но не раздумывает об уверенности в этом. Раньше это происходило всё чаще и чаще, так что не была исключением и эта ситуация. Только понять, в чём он конкретно неправ и что сделал в очередной раз неправильно не было главной задачей и вообще не значилось в списке целей. Словно единственное, зачем он сидел здесь на протяжении всей церемонии, было наблюдение за живыми людьми, которые как-то фигурировали в его памяти.

Саске не было здесь с самого начала, вероятно, прятался где-то в своём тёмном офисе на самом верхнем этаже, отсиживался, пока каждый человек, пришедший сюда, не покинул это место, даже стал дожидаться ухода родителей, которые стояли здесь дольше возможного. Было бы легче, если бы он сказал, что ему нужно, ведь что-то определённо есть. Наруто вспоминает все пережитые моменты, копошит в комочке энергии все потайные ходы памяти, сейчас как никогда разум полностью чист, и он может вспомнить каждую мельчайшую деталь, за исключением собственных мыслей и рассуждений в последние мгновения. Ему не составляет труда переполошить все знания о эмоциях Саске, на лице которого сейчас ни следа от слёз или намёка на них. Наруто думалось, что он стесняется или слишком горд для таких вещей, но это слишком безрассудно, ведь здесь был только Учиха и крупицы души Наруто, способные рассуждать о чём-то. Блондин знает каждую шестерёнку в этом механизме напротив, он собственноручно ломал их, чинил, смазывал маслом, чтобы они не скрипели. Рядом не было тех, кто не копался бы в этой системе, потому что Саске огородился от всех, а Наруто всех их покинул.

Юноша смог увидеть собственное тело только здесь, когда гроб раскрывали перед его родителями, давая возможность последний раз посмотреть на гримированного покойника. Труп не был изуродован или покалечен, на нём была приятная глазу чистая одежда, хорошо сочетающаяся с обивкой внутри гроба, и его любимый перстень на пальце, который Наруто носил недостаточно часто, боясь потерять. Созерцание самого себя было подобно просмотру кукол в магазине, в который ты не хотел идти. У тебя нет отвращения или сожаления, что теперь ты будешь потихоньку гнить внутри деревянной коробки, утрачивая бывалый облик и переставая существовать. Совокупность ощущений была похожа на обыденный процесс, как будто Наруто каждые выходные перед этим ездил смотреть на собственный труп, привыкая и притираясь к ситуации.

Для него не было столь значимо, что он может увидеть или знать, что произойдёт дальше, однако как-то диковато переживалось наблюдение за страданием людей, которые выливали тонны слёз по, казалось бы, пустяковому поводу. Им стоило услышать, что всё в порядке, и они могут спокойно ехать домой, сживаясь по соседству с чьей-то смертью. Но Саске наверняка отрёкся от этой необходимости. Наруто казалось, что жалеть не о чем и что всё совершённое было приемлемым. В таких ситуациях отсутствует любой смысл искать того, кто прав, а кто виноват, потому что это банально не исправит ничего. Если бы Учиха признал собственную вину или полностью перевесил ответственность на Наруто, тот всё так же бы сливался с воздухом, безучастно беснуясь около собственной могилы. Блондин бы не вернулся домой, чтобы съесть купленный ужин или подготовить ванну для них перед сном, он всё равно бы исчез, как, вероятно, исчезнет и сейчас. Только вот всё эти вещи не должны быть простыми для самого Саске, он не должен, подобно мертвецу, рассуждать о невозможности и тщетности испытываемых эмоций и ощущений от потери близкого человека. Просто Наруто хотелось знать, будет ли Саске скучать или тосковать, он не мог почувствовать этого, но его почти растворившейся душе хватило бы простого взгляда или брошенного в пустоту слова.

Действия откликаются в последствиях и некоторым приходится бороться сильней, стараясь выжить и сохранить спокойствие. Для Наруто очевидно, что ничего не происходит просто так и по обычному желанию не забирается, для Саске, видимо, всё так же кристально чисто и понятно, потому что на его одежде ни одного следа от капель, а лицо сохраняет прежний оттенок без намёка на покраснения. Только впадины и стеклянный взгляд выделяются на привычном фоне, подкрепляясь лопнувшими в глазах сосудами. Некоторое время Наруто казалось, что Саске где-то рядышком, просто держится на расстоянии и избегает лишних разговоров, только расширяющиеся порой зрачки и слегка двигающаяся грудная клетка выдавали абсурдность теории.

Пару раз Наруто пробовал заговорить с ним, но это всё казалось более и более бесполезным, а Саске всё больше походил на предмет, совершенно не выделяющийся в этой местности. Будто любое дуновение ветра могло столкнуть его с этой позиции, заставляя упасть на лопатки, разрывая рубашку об камни и пачкая в травяном соке или же позволяя лбом опереться о камень, сползая вниз, даже не предприняв попытки схватить за него. Наруто мог бы оповестить его о собственной надежде на сохранность гладкой мраморной плиты, но он промолчал бы даже при попытках Саске раскрошить эту вещь на мелкие частицы в собственных руках, разрушая последнюю память о судном дне и существовании Наруто.

Единственное, что связывало Узумаки с ним когда-то живым, была нужда узнать, о чём думает Саске и чего же ему на самом деле хочется. Будь он так же ослеплён этим стремлением и подвержен давлению и стрессу, то уже бы заглушил своим вопящим голосом всё внешние шумы и думы Учихи, насильно заставляя обратить на него внимание, прочувствовать его присутствие и ответить на все волнующие вопросы. Однако всё постепенно утихло, даже если отголоски желания и остались — необходимость в чём-то становилась слабее. Может быть, это и сыграло роль. Может быть, поэтому он и ушёл.

Это подталкивало к воспоминаниям о последних днях, когда Наруто постепенно, но стремительно терял интерес и активность. Вещи постоянно выходили из-под контроля, и всё буквально рушилось с каждым новым днём. Варианты развития событий сокращались, пока не пришли к тому, что всё вело к провалу. Это происходило постоянно, и Наруто казалось, что он перестал справляться не только физически, но и психологически. Парень попадал даже в те проблемы, которых можно было избежать, просто пропуская время через себя. В сознании это отпечаталось так, словно он лежал в туманном поле на железной кровати без матраса, глядя в серое небо, а мимо летало множество насекомых, после облепивших тело, и ворон, периодически клевавших его, а также толпы людей, кричащих о его несобранности и несамостоятельности. Они приходили каждый день с новыми упрёками и заданиями, вечно скулящие и стонущие о своей тяжёлой жизни, которую Наруто мог бы облегчить или просто не усложнять. Всё было циклично, события просто накладывались друг на друга и, подобно снежной лавине, наваливались, разрастаясь в размерах ежедневно, всё чаще и чаще, проникая в само сознание, копошась и жужжа там.

Правда сейчас Наруто мог отделить своё состояние от действительно происходящих вещей. Большинство действий просто искажались в его голове, проходя сквозь арку, которая уродовала их, причиняя ему боль. Он был не в состоянии почувствовать её, а уж тем более отключить. Юноша просто следовал за собственным потоком мыслей, буквально поддавшись этому, добровольно подписав себе приговор. Просто тогда этого было так много, что его собственные кости готовы были треснуть от напряжения в теле и постоянного дискомфорта. Парень думал, что это невозможно забыть.

Это то, почему он ушёл? Ему уже не о чём было жалеть или плакать, просто удивительный факт, всплывающий в сознании и подталкивающий к думам о своей непостоянности и некой оплошности. Он скалился, разглядывая собственное надгробие, причитая, что действительность легче на словах, чем в действиях. Он желал, чтобы каждый знал это тогда, просто сейчас в этом нет необходимости.

Казалось, что становилось прохладно. Ветер раскачивал голые осенние деревья, заставляя их выгибаться и стукаться друг о друга ветками, которые вызывали монотонное звучание, отзывающееся на всём кладбище. Порывы разносили по земле сухие листья и различный мусор, занося их за ограждения, ближе к земле, где покоились погребённые. Плечи Саске слегка подрагивали, а сложенные вместе покрасневшие пальцы сжимались до еле слышного хруста в суставных сумках. Наруто придвинулся ближе, разглядывая сухие и потрескавшиеся тонкие губы и незаметную складку между бровей. Учиха выглядел грозно, но не хмуро, просто он был словно не здесь, а где-то, где его сильно раздражали. Он выглядел так в офисе, когда ни в чём невиноватые люди, творили то, за что их нельзя ругать. Если Узумаки был рядом в такие моменты, он тянулся поцелуем или касанием пальцев разгладить образовавшиеся морщины. Может, Саске и вспоминал свою работу, отвлекаясь от холодной плиты напротив, где чёрными буквами выделено окончание их с Наруто союза.

Блондин отодвинулся на более дальнюю дистанцию, убирая из сознания ощущение, что он занимается чем-то неправильным. Выискивая взглядом, за что зацепиться, он до сих пор не понимал, что ему нужно здесь увидеть или понять. Парень практически так же беспомощен, как и раньше, просто сейчас лишён удручающих факторов из вне. Иногда в голову накатывало осознание, что это на самом деле последний раз, и что уже сейчас он ограничен. Наруто смотрел на оголённые позвонки шеи и понимал, что он больше никогда не сможет провести по ним подушечками пальцев, задевая линию роста волос и вызывая рой мурашек по бледной коже, будоража повышенное либидо. В его полномочия уже не входило по собственному желанию вылавливать Саске из душа, вытирая смоляные косматые волосы, а после, прижимаясь к всё ещё мокрой спине, заталкивать его на кровать. Сейчас Наруто не мог скорбеть или страдать, просто хотелось сказать в последний раз нечто тёплое и увековечивающееся в памяти намного ярче, чем надписи о его кончине, даже если Учиха не заботился об этом или думал о других вещах.

Когда Наруто выплыл из воспоминаний о проведённом вместе с Саске времени, тот буквально уставился на то место, где он сидел своим вымученным взглядом, словно не мигая. Так Узумаки лучше мог разглядеть какой-то выцветший чёрный, окружённый кровоподтёками. Он с неким интересом склонил шею ближе, мечась взглядом по бледному лицу со слабым румянцем от гуляющего вокруг ветра. Будто брюнет вновь разочарованно глядел на него, уже не ожидая ничего и не добиваясь как раньше, но юноша, пару раз моргнув, вернулся взглядом к могиле, прикусывая губу. Очевидно, что он не мог видеть Наруто, а тот не мог ощутить грусти из-за этого, только что-то неприятно продувало изнутри, вызывая холодок, скорее ментальный, чем реальный.

Озноб и отторжение Наруто чувствовал тогда, когда Саске твердил о невыполненных задачах и поступлении новых заданий. Он вдалбливал блондину нравоучения, объяснял его обязанности, осуждал поведение и бил по мозгам монотонно и с периодичностью. Каждый раз словно был вытягиванием всех нервных каналов через глотку, сопровождающийся диктаторской речью. Постоянно поступали новые придирки и нюансы, бьющие по коленным чашечкам, вынуждая стонать от боли где-то внутри себя. И, по-видимому, этого никогда не было достаточно.

Прошедшие эмоции Узумаки об этих событиях горели чёрным пламенем, голося об эгоизме и собственной никчёмности. Чудилось, как Саске собственными руками сталкивает мотоцикл Наруто с обрыва, пока его тело мирно спит, созерцая в царстве Морфея тысячный кошмар. Будто всё ещё скрытые сейчас пальцами костяшки были стёрты в кровь от постоянных ударов по неподдающемуся металлу. Голени бы ныли даже сейчас от чрезмерного напряжения мышц. Но Наруто помнил, что был один и что нёсся по пустой трассе прямиком к крутому повороту. Его лицо обдувало ветром, путая волосы и засушивая глаза, камеры вероятно зафиксировали его искажённую гримасу, полную непонимания из-за бьющего в крови адреналина и разросшегося внутри опустошения.

Люди на церемонии шептались о подтверждённом самоубийстве, о ухудшающемся в последнее время состоянии Наруто. Они говорили слова поддержки родителям и плакали, не скрывая прозрачных капель. Кто-то вспоминал Саске, жалея его, кто-то осуждал его за отсутствие. Словно на похоронах собралась вся пресса города, обсуждая последнюю горящую весть, наплевав на то, что им положено молчать, держать пробивающийся язык за зубами, заталкивая все отходы обратно в гортань. Для живого Наруто такое поведение стало бы поводом для драки на погребении.

Честно, он сам не знал, было ли это чистой случайностью, совпадением или потайным желанием. Может быть, на скоростях Узумаки просто полностью отключился от внешнего мира, забыл, что должен забрать Саске с работы, оставил остывать рис на столе и покинул собственную реальность. Мозг просто не распознавал ни единого его действия в тот момент, просто следуя рефлексам или каким-то помыслам, в конечном итоге, сбивая тело с обрыва.

Сумбурность ситуации была очень удивительным фактором, толкающим в непонимание и смирение, вынуждая появиться на кладбище, следить за собственными похоронами, испытывая минимум эмоций. Иногда изнутри проталкивались обида и злость, моментами сожаление и огорчение, просто из-за бывалых инстинктов, напоминая, что Наруто когда-то жил. Только вот не было возможности никак ощутить положительные эмоции. Даже воспоминания о самых тёплых и дорогих остановившемуся сердцу моментах не откликались нежностью, будто блондин наблюдал за чужой жизнью всё это время, а его собственной никогда не существовало.

Если бы у него была возможность стереть прошедшую жизнь из списка, то он обязательно ею воспользовался. Наруто успел потерять многие вещи ещё при жизни, а стерев себя, он бы снял бремя с уже чужих людей. И тот же Саске не сидел бы здесь, коченея от неблагоприятной погоды и загребая пальцами землю. Он словно пытался выкопать вторую яму, продолжая взирать на надгробие, глубже загоняя грязь под ногти. Наруто хотелось стукнуть его по лбу, отгоняя отчуждённый, но изучающий взгляд. Учиха не менялся в лице, просто иногда двигался, меняя позу, и периодически что-то шептал. Тогда Узумаки услышал, как тот раз за разом повторяет высеченную дату, подкреплённую именем, будто пытаясь запомнить важное для решения задач уравнение, которое поможет ему и в будущем.

Тьма постепенно накрывала всё пространство вокруг, а признаков существования сторожа не наблюдалось. Саске некому было выгнать, а сам он не спешил даже вставать. Совсем вдали виднелись огни деревушки — единственного населённого пункта вблизи, но одновременно достаточного отдалённого. Превосходным средством передвижения мог служить мотоцикл, который сейчас покоился где-то на дне водоёма или на свалке. Учиха даже не задумывался о том, чтобы покинуть это место, не боясь провести ночь в глуши на кладбище. Будто он чувствовал присутствие Наруто, знал, что не один. А сам Узумаки выискивал транспорт, на котором Саске добрался сюда и на котором он должен уехать. Парень чувствовал, что приближается нечто неприятное даже для него, что-то, что верёвкой оттянет его отсюда, не давая в последний раз проводить Саске до уже пустого дома.

Учиха так ни разу и не обратился к Наруто, а тот так и не смог ему показаться. Саске не думал ни о чём, словно и вправду не осознавал ничего, а блондин пропускал сквозь себя все мысли и воспоминания. Хотелось посидеть до рассвета, будто солнце смогло бы показать бесплотный сгусток, раскрывая все карты и решая все вопросы. Брюнет называл Наруто солнцем иногда, только тот считал себя совершенно потухшим, потерявшим запрет, позволяя каждому взглянуть на себя, не напрягая ни единой мышцы. Он чувствовал, что звёзды на ночном небе сияли ярче и излучали больше тепла, чем Наруто был способен. Правда Саске знал, что он просто не смог этого заметить и прочувствовать, знал, но не сказал даже сейчас, держась от него на расстоянии трёх метров над землёй. А Наруто ждал слишком долго, слишком долго жил с этим и не сразу ушёл, вновь дожидаясь.

Практически паря, Наруто встал напротив Саске, словно пытаясь стеклом загородить обзор. Ему хотелось присесть напротив, чтобы в последний раз заглянуть в глаза, убрать чёлку, чтобы лучше разглядеть знакомые черты лица, но он осознавал, что не сможет самостоятельно встать после этого, прерывая несуществующий контакт. Однако если бы что-то оттолкнуло его или же сам Учиха встал, наконец покинув кладбище, Узумаки был уверен, что ощущения, словно он тонет, вернутся к нему, заставляя переживать собственную смерть снова и снова. Он просто держал руку над торчащими на затылке волосам без возможности прикоснуться к ним или слегка взъерошить. Наруто склонился к собственной руке, опираясь лбом, создавая мнимое ощущение чужого тела. Парень улыбнулся ему в последний раз на этом кладбище, лишая возможности увидеть эту улыбку, и ушёл туда, куда его тянуло, откуда его звали. Кладбище опустело совсем, окружая единственного гостя своей тишиной и погружая его в сумерки. Саске, склонив голову, смотрел куда-то в сторону, куда дул ветер, позволяя солёной жидкости скатываться по щекам, оставляя едва заметные на чёрной рубашке следы.


End file.
